


Don't Judge Me, Bro.

by Kiowakaykay



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiowakaykay/pseuds/Kiowakaykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Chuck bang. Tentacles happen. Shit gets weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Judge Me, Bro.

**Author's Note:**

> I FORGOT TO SLEEP SO I FIGURED WHY THE HELL NOT. Also this is a joke work. Do not expect to get any arousal from this piece of shit.

Newton glared at Chuck. He had hastily invited himself into his side of the lab and was looming over Newt as he typed yet another report for the science. "Can I help you?" he said through gritted teeth. Chuck wondered what he was going to say. He honestly couldn't remember what he was doing there in the first place. And then they did  
  
             THE FRICK 

   AND THEN 

                _ **THE FRACK**_

_**THE END.** _


End file.
